Dishonored Harry
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: in this story Harry potter finds some secrets about his ancesters it seems there was more magic then they thought in Lilly potter's side of the family meet Harry Kaldwin the descendant of Emily Kaldwin and Corvo Attano and know he meets his ancestor's along with The outsider
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Corvos journal

We find ourselves outside of a house on number four privet drive home to the Dursleys this family has always thought that they were normal hmm the only normal one in the house has magic yes one Harry James Potter who was currently hiding in the attic

"BOY you will stay up in that attic and clean it so I can throw you in there" Vernon Dursley yelled when he noticed Harry in the attic it gave him an idea the kid was slowly getting too big for the cupboard under the stairs so why not the attic Vernon thought tossing the small 6 year old child up the ladder before closing the trap door and locking it and leaving

"huh ugly old whale" Harry Potter otherwise know by the wizarding world as the boy who lived although he didn't know this, said scowling before moving forward to move some of the boxes and crates

"If only I could escape from this place" Harry all but growled the young child hated it here with his family all they have done is make his life hard heck they even told anyone that would listen that he was a delinquent although Harry did pickpocket some snobbish rich people he wasn't that bad Harry thought rolling his eyes and kicking out at random

"Ow what the heck" Harry exclaimed he looked at where he kicked only to find a old wooden chest with a strange symbol on the lock it looked like a half circle with a arrow through it or maybe a sword?

Interested now Harry moved forward and pushed a box off the chest before moving to the lock and releasing it opening the chest inside he found something that shocked him slowly Harry pulled out a handle of some kind of sword then he spotted a mask with a dairy underneath picking up both Harry started to read and this is how Harry learned of his ancestors one Corvo attano and his daughter Emily Kaldwin a emperis and her secret father/protector and there home of Dunwell the adventures they had and most of all the outsider

The outsider if his ancestors journal could be believed was a entity that loved a good show of chaos and seemed to give out magic if he was sure that if doing so would bring out a good show, it was hours later before Harry put the book down after learning of both of their deaths and put everything back before continuing to clean the room not noticing as the lock swung back on or the the symbol glowed a golden light before deeming back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The outsider

After a while Harry finally finished cleaning up the attic and soon found out that the trap door was locked tight and while he could take his bobby pins and unlock it Harry could still hear his aunt and Uncle underneath him and moved to where they were

"Vernon why isn't the freak down here cooking our supper" Petunia screeched this caused Harry to put a finger in his ear to stop the ringing that she caused

"Simple I've locked the freak up in his new room there is no way he can finish cleaning up there in time so tomorrow I'll punish him for taking so long" Vernon said this just caused Harry to roll his eyes like he hadn't done that before then Harry heard the sounds of the family leaving and getting the car to what he guessed go out to eat this caused Harry to yawn tired from the rough day then he climbed to a corner and went to sleep but instantly he woke back up only to find the room changed then quickly he went to the window only to find that the outside had become weird it was a glowing blue and there didn't seem to be any sort of ground but there was a floating rocks and pieces of the road flying in the blue air but what surprised Harry the most was the man with dark black eyes floating right in front of the window

"Hello there young one" the being said before he turned to shadows and went through the window this caused Harry to back up

"Hmm you seem a bit young but it seems you need some help" The being said then Harry started glaring at this floating operation

"And why would I need your help and who are you" Harry asked looking around for any kind of weapon but then he noticed a symbol on the man's hand it was the same one as the one on the chest

"I am the outsider and the reason why I want to help you is quite simple it would be fun to watch" The Outsider said smirking a toothy grin but then Harry was surprised when he heard someone else behind him

"Yeah he likes to get other people to cause chaos he finds it fun" someone said behind Harry this caused him to turn around quickly but what he found surprised him there in front of him was a man with brown messy hair and wearing a trench coat he had a strange sword on his hip that looked like it was missing the blade and had a crossbow and a gun on the other hip along with a couple of other stuff but that wasn't what surprised Harry it was the fact he recognized this person from the journal he had been reading this was Corvo that was further proven when Harry spotted the mask hanging from his hip

"And a ancestor of our family to Corvo don't you agree that he seems to just love messing with are family" another voice said above them this caused Harry to look up only to spot a woman in a blue trench coat and had the same weapons as Corvo but she also had a ring on her finger that Harry recognized from his reading it was the empresses ring so this was Lady Emily Corvo's secret daughter

"Yes yes know then do you want are help or not little Harry" The outsider said staring into the child's eyes this caused Harry to think big time of his past family members wrote down how Emily could transform into the shadows how Corvo could almost seem to teleport the depleted ability with that Harry could easily escape the dursley's and never have to come back but what was the cost he would have this being of chaos watching his every move and waiting for some chaos that actually didn't sound that bad mostly because Harry didn't mind the odd bit of chaos in his life

"So it's decided then" The outsider said smirking this caused Harry to scowl at the fact the being was reading his mind but then he felt a searing pain in his hand before he noticed his new tattoo it was the symbol of the the outsider but what he said next caused the child to look up

"And seeing as unlike my last two followers you are still pretty young you are going to need some teachers for your new gifts" The outsider said before he walked over to Emily and held out his hand this caused her to wince and hold on to her chest and Corvo and Harry almost jumped at the beginning but then a heart appeared in the Outsiders hand it had a more steampunk look to it though then Harry found himself holding the heart Emily's heart

"There know Emily can teach you the arts of stealth and how to lead as well as if you ever get into any problems can tell you secrets" The outsider said looking at Emily who nodded at this job and smiled at Harry who was a bit grossed out at the fact he was holding a human heart while Corvo was glaring at The Outsider

"What's wrong Corvo you do remember getting something of the same thing although it was your wife's wasn't it" The Outsider said with a creepy smile this caused Corvo to grimace before he found his mask gone and now on Harry's head

"And Corvo well teach you the finer arts of combat and tactical know good bye you three" The outsider said before the world disappeared around them

It was after all of this that Harry woke up instantly Harry heard the car outsider pull up and he started thinking it was a dream that is until he felt something move in his hand and upon looking down found Emily's heart still there

" _I will never leave you little one"_ Emily's voice said in his head this caused harry to instantly look at the back of his left hand and there was the mark of the outsider then Harry heard who he would guess was Vernon open the front door

" _We must leave Harry get Corvo"_ Emily said this caused Harry to quickly open back up the chest and quickly pack anything inside it then he picked up the mask and put it on

" _About time know then let's get it to fit"_ Corvo said before the mask seemed to shrink until it fit on Harry then using all of his knowledge from pickpocketing rich people that the dursley's knew Harry quickly opened the window and climbed out

" _Okay it's time for your first lesson I'm going to teach you Blink"_ Corvo said and as soon as he did Harry blinked several times then slowly took of the mask and stared into its face

" _Not that kind of Blink it's an ability given by the outsider it allows you to teleport short distances and when I was alive I would find bone charms among other stuff to increase the powers I and know you have but it seems we can't do that anymore so we're doing this the hard way okay now here's how you do it"_ Corvo said causing Harry to quickly put back on the mask and nod his head although both heard Emily laughing at them

" _Okay ignore Emily's laughter and concentrate you see that building across the street"_ Corvo said and for a minute it almost seemed to Harry that he could see someone pointing at the building before he shook it off

"Yeah I see it" Harry said

" _Okay now imagine that there is a glowing blue circle it helps you judge the distance and when you have that circle on a spot you want to go too tell me"_ Corvo said Harry instantly started to imagine the blue circle painted on the roof across from his but each time he did he lost his concentration from a door or the sound of plates below him then he shook his head and looked down onto the little roof above the door and he could faintly see something

" _Yes you got it okay now the next part is the tricky one you have to will yourself over there it helped me during the beginning by thinking that what I was doing was a dream and everything about me had turned into shadow it helps"_ Corvo said and taking his advice to heart Harry tried to imagine it but then he lost his concentration by the sound of something coming up the stairs and stopping right under the trap door

"Boy you better have finished up there or you'll just have to spend some time in the cupboard for oh maybe a month" Vernon's voice said from below and instantly Harry could only think of escape like it was the only way know and instantly with the determination racing through his blood he Blinked and appeared on another roof but this didn't look like the neighbor's roof

" _Okay you seem to have more power than I do because you kind of overshot that"_ Corvo said with some surprise while Emily was laughing even more

" _Well young sperow it seems you sent yourself into a new town"_ Emily said but then Harry realized he wasn't holding the heart 'so how is she talking to me' Harry thought

" _Oh I don't know hmm let me check this out"_ Emily said and Harry realized she had read his mind

" _Sperow you do realize we are in your head right"_ Corvo said and Harry could just see him shaking his head with a small smile

"Why do you guys keep calling me Sperow" Harry asked trying to look around and find any landmarks

" _That's simple we each have our own nicknames for each other like mine is"_ Corvo was saying before Emily interrupted him

" _Grey rabbit because of the way he likes to hop or rather blink all over the place"_ Emily explained while giggling along with Harry at the nickname for the assassin/protector

" _Oh really okay then little Kitten"_ Corvo said this caused Harry to laugh even more while EMily started yelling at her father about how cats were more dangerous than he thought but then each of them stopped when they heard a ringing and looking down Harry saw some people leaving what he would guys was a jewelry shop with bags of cash under the three thieves arms

'You guys thinking what I'm thinking' Harry asked and he could just feel the two smiling then with the mask on tight Harry jumped and before he hit the ground used Blink to appear behind the three thieves and his arm seemed to gain a control of its own and pulled out Corvo's sword and flipping it the blade came out and slowly Harry walked up behind the closest Robber and jumped before hitting the guy on the temple with the side of his sword then he Blinked forward and did the same to the other robber before he was spotted by the last one who turned around and aimed his gun at Harry

"Hold it right there kid put down the sword and this doesn't" the guy wasn't able to finish his sentence before he found himself on the ground with a blade in his leg before looking up and into two green glass that was on the mask then slowly Harry pulled out the blade then with a swipe knocked it onto his temple knocking the last guy out then getting up and wiping the blood off of himself Harry walked over to the money and picked up two of the bags before looking back at the three Robbers and getting an idea

Two minutes later pov change

Alex Granger had seen a lot of things during the time when he became a police officer but this was new the police had came as fast as they could to the jewelry store only to find the criminals outside with one of them bleeding and none of the money in sight but then Alex noticed the fact that someone had moved the bleeding body and when he moved to where that guy was he found a message on the wall beside the unconscious body of the robber

Criminals beware the Outsider's are here

At first Alex started to think it was just another gang that was being made around here that is till he saw the symbol for this group that was right next to the writing and that symbol was a half circle with what looked like an arrow through it and right beside that was a small child's hand print

* * *

Well what do you guys think and yes Alex is Hermione's dad I know some of you will probably make comments about the fact that Hermione had made comment about her parents being dentist's but this actually isn't the first time I've seen a police officer granger and this is my story so I can change a little bit oh and I hope you guys like what I did here and please if you want this story or one of my other stories updated faster please vote on my poll that you can get onto by my account


	3. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	4. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	5. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
